


A Kind of Magic

by KDblack



Series: KakaVege Week 2021 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Power of Words, kakavegeweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/pseuds/KDblack
Summary: Words are a kind of magic. Totally weightless, without shape or substance, but the strongest things in the world. If you say something, then for a moment at least, it’s true. Goku first learned that a child, watching grandpa cook, listening to the steady rise and fall of the old man’s voice. Scattered ingredients came together to form something tastier than the sum of their parts. He learned how to speak so he could understand the recipes. He still has every one of them memorized.The first time he roasted something successfully, grandpa laughed and patted him on the head. “You’re a good kid, aren’t you?”Goku had beamed up at him. “Yes!”And for a moment, it was true.(Kakavege Week 2021 - Day 1: Love Spell)
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: KakaVege Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209920
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kakavege Week





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KakaVege Week!

Words are a kind of magic. Totally weightless, without shape or substance, but the strongest things in the world. If you say something, then for a moment at least, it’s true. Goku first learned that a child, watching grandpa cook, listening to the steady rise and fall of the old man’s voice. Scattered ingredients came together to form something tastier than the sum of their parts. He learned how to speak so he could understand the recipes. He still has every one of them memorized.

The first time he roasted something successfully, grandpa laughed and patted him on the head. “You’re a good kid, aren’t you?”

Goku had beamed up at him. “Yes!”

And for a moment, it was true.

Three or four decades later, Goku is no longer a kid. Words stopped Cell from destroying the world, stopped Goku from destroying his oldest son by accident, and then somehow covered the whole mess up. He won’t claim to understand how it happened. But then, words also brought Goku back from the Otherworld one more time, so maybe he’s just searching for reasons not to dwell on it. 

Staying dead was a mistake. He left so many people behind. He’s trying to make up for it now. That means doing what Chi-Chi says and tearing off on adventures with Bulma, circling cautiously around Gohan’s half-healed scars and getting to know Goten, sitting quietly with Piccolo and laughing with Kuririn’s happy little family. Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Chiaotzu are further away now, but he still makes time to drop in on them. And bother Vegeta, of course. Can’t forget about that.

Vegeta is at once the hardest and the easiest. On one hand, he loudly despises Goku, even after everything, and continues to use the wrong name all these years later. On the other hand, Goku’s pretty sure Vegeta likes him as much – if not more – as everyone else does. The guy’s just completely unable to admit it to anyone, least of all himself. This seems to come hand in hand with a bone-deep certainly that Goku hates him, too, and that is definitely not true. Goku doesn’t really hate anyone. It’s not worth the energy. 

He likes Vegeta, though, so he adds fixing this misunderstanding to his to-do list. No amount of fighting has cleared up Vegeta’s head, so Goku talks to him instead. Little things. Little annoyances. Little happinesses. The kind of thing you share with friends and family, not enemies.

“Whoops, gotta go,” he says whenever those meetings – half conversation, half spar – have dragged on too long, and he suddenly realizes he needs to be visiting someone else. “Love ya, Vegeta!”

“The hell you do!” Vegeta roars, but his cheeks are usually burning red. That means the magic is working.


End file.
